Duffed
by Velvetine Muse
Summary: A drabble for the SiriusRemus fans, but it's hardly noticable SiriRemy, you have to squint slightly....The Mauraders maybe be unbreakable but seperatly some may have there own terrors...A story with a small helping of duffing.


Just a small drabble I wrote...

Title:Duffed  
Rating:G, maybe PG to be safe (some words, not to many)  
Pairings: Hints of Siri/Remy but only if you squint through glasses...  
Fic: Harry Potter, drabble

Enjoy...

"How in the bloody hell does a tiny bit piece like her hit that hard?" muttered Sirius slouching down in the couch next to Remus's armchair and spreading his legs over the length of the couch trying to ignore the pain.

"She duffed you up didn't she there mate, practically a scratching post you are," stated James smirking as he too lowered his bag onto the floor and too a seat near Sirius, though he had to move another armchair over (Sirius was being daftly difficulty about moving his as he stated "battered body" off the couch to give him space).

"She didn't duff me up, I'm not a girl I don't get helpings of duffing, just got roughed up a bit," muttered Sirius.

Remus finally looked up from his book, looking at Sirius with a rather odd stare, "How can you seriously contemplate regaining any of your male glory after getting duffed by Lori Alery?"

"I did not get duffed for the last time!" insisted Sirius, "She's a rough one, what did I do anyway?"

"Could it have anything to do with that Slytherin girl you snogged 'accidentally' after potions to sod off Snape while she was still your girlfriend?" questioned Peter finally taking part in the conversation and most importantly forget his dismembered Charms homework.

"How do you snog someone accidentally?" questioned James once again smirking.

"Don't be a bloody-"

"I think he's serious-"

"I am Siri-"

"Don't you bloody dare Black, don't make me hex you," interrupted Remus, "As I said I believe James was sincerely asking how you snog someone accidentally…"

"Going to try it on Evans?" questioned Sirius gaining a smirk of his own.

"Well it's worth a try mate, after all nothing else seems to work so well anymore," answered James.

"Anymore?" questioned Sirius, "Did anything ever work?"

"Shove it, you're the one who got duffed up," stated James.

"Did bloody well not!" hissed back Sirius.

"Fine Sirius, then per tell?" questioned an exasperated Remus.

"Well…that may well not be a girl at all, probably some kind of witch…well let me rephrase, probably some kind of…devil, bet is what she is," finished Sirius rubbing his cheek again and sitting up.

"_The devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape_ Messer Padfoot," stated Remus looking down at his book again.

"I am sure he does Moony but what does it all mean?" he questioned looking around the common room.

"I am sorry Moony," interrupted James, "I think I heard you wrong, did you just try and teach Messer Padfoot through quotes?" questioned James changing his position in the armchair while Peter once again scratched off another sentence from his Charms homework.

"Dear God, what have I done?" questioned Moony in an almost dramatic voice, as dramatic as Remus Lupin could get that is, and at times when it seemed fit he could as well be quite dramatic, however now was not such a pressing time so he skived it off not being quite that dramatic and kept with his reading.

"Well I believe you just-"

"Wasted part of my life on the illiterate," finished Remus looking up from his book for a moment.

"I resent that," stated Sirius, "I am quite literate, for instance, I am sure I am reading Laura Gelmms correctly as she's literating me to come over, " stated Sirius smiling and getting off the couch to walk smoothly over to the usually shy brunette in the corner.

"Leterating?" questioned Remus raising his eyebrow, but all ready Sirius was lounging over by Laura Gelmms leaning in at exactly the right distance. Well the bloke had to be overly good at something other then Quidditch and Transfiguration, why not be a ladies man while he could? "He is a lost cause at times isn't he?" questioned Remus out loud.

"Yeah, but I praise him for showing tact in front of Gelmms over there, hasn't been slapped yet, must be convincing, he's probably laying it on thick," answered James and Peter simply nodded giving up on his Charms homework.

"Well chaps," stated Sirius sauntering over and smirking after spending a few minutes with the brunette, "I just lost-"

"More of your dignity?" questioned Remus.

"A date for Hogsmede?" asked Peter.

"Your only remaining chance for any action tonight?" finished James.

"Sherry and giggles you all are, no, I just lost another hour of my night in exchange for a snogging session," he answered brightly.

"Lovely," stated Remus, sarcasm dripping from his usually calm voice. Remus was a calm soul but sometimes there was a time to stop, a man could only take so much…

"Hey," stated Sirius leaning on the back of the armchair over Remus's head, "cheer up Moony, you got Shakespeare and I have Gelmms tonight at 9 in front of the 3rd floor grape painting."

"What you have is no pride at all," stated James.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, you know-"

"Hold the phone, did you just say Shakespeare?" questioned Lupin astounded. "How would you know the quote was from-"

"I am brilliant," stated Sirius leaning his head into the armchair near Remus's head, "and I am going to be late, night my four esteemed blokes."

In that moment Sirius Black left the common room disappearing through the portrait hole even after the nagging of the fat lady.

"Well I learned something from that conversation," stated James, "our Padfoot not only knows Shakespeare but knows how to properly count to three, he even added one for good luck I guess, maybe he has an imaginary esteemed chap near as," stated James dripping sarcasm.

"He also called us his blokes, I can ignore the four mishap, happens all the time it's Sirius after all but…"

"I'd fancy a grape," stated Peter.

"Remus and James looked over at him.

"What?" he questioned looked affronted, "while Sirius is out snogging girls in front of grape paintings the least I can do is snog a grape," he stated matter of factly.

"A run to the kitchens the?" questioned James standing up and dropping his school cloak.

"Shall do!" stated Peter also dropping his homework on the nearest table and following James.

"Moony you coming?" questioned James looking back.

"Go on without me," Remus stated, "ravage yourselves, wonder the halls, whatever comes to mind."

"All right Moony, night," they stated also disappearing through the portrait hole.

Suddenly the part of the common room where Remus sat felt empty and his body clamed as if this feeling was what he dreaded, loneliness…

Even the word itself…

Loneliness…

It seemed cold, the first two letters could fool you to thinking of the l-o of love but Remus was one to never stop in the beginning, or middle for that fact, he went all the way, read all the way and the word didn't seem as nice anymore. Unforgivably cold, almost dusty, could a word be dusty?

Probably could, after all books were filled with many words that made him feel unwell, and they got dusty. Or perhaps it was he himself who was getting dusty, forgotten…or maybe just falling behind on his own faults, his own lines…

Remus flipped to the next page and a piece of parchment fell onto his lap. He unfolded it and a huge black dog wearing glasses and a Gryffindors tie danced from one side of the paper to the other leaving paw prints on many books, one labeled Hamlet with an indent on the top right corner.

He smiled and held onto the note…

Maybe he wasn't ever forgotten; maybe it was only books that got dusty…

After all if they did, you could always just brush the dust off…

The common room fire was almost out when a shadow stepped through the portrait hole followed by two other figures. Annoyed muttered whispers where heard from the figures.

"You wanks how could you not know when I told you where we'd be-"

"We walked by, it wasn't like we were snooping."

"I didn't mind the audience just the peeled grapes hitting my arse over and over, was it a bloody contest?" "And who peels grapes anyways?"

"Hey I like grapes, and peeled grapes are even better!"

"Just why the-"

They stopped and looked down at the now occupied couch. Remus Lupin lay sprawled comfortable over the couch a book against his chest. Next to him lay a clean Charms homework essay and a folded black cloak.

"Good old Moony," stated James picking up his cloak.

"He fixed my Charm paper," whispered Peter happily.

"We better get him to bed," stated James.

"You chaps just go on and get your stuff upstairs I'll bring him up," stated Sirius kneeling in front of Remus.

"All right Pads," stated James as he and Peter climbed the stairs up the boys 6th year dormitory.

Sirius lifted the copy of Hamlet from Remus's chest, the right corner still slightly indented. He peeled the small piece of parchment from his hand smirking at his own illustration. He put the note in as a bookmark and put his hand on Remus's, feeling his rather smooth skin. Such a difference from his own calloused palm. He knew just by the way Moony was and the way his hands were he would always be there to take care of them, even in death…if there was such a thing as taking care of someone in death.

"You're like a dear old mum to everyone aren't you Remus?" he questioned with a whisper leaning in so Remus could hear his voice echo in his dreams.

Remus twitched slightly…

"You'll never be a mum for me though, dead I'd be if you said you were like a mum to me…"

Remus shifted…

"Never say that to me Remus, I don't want you to be my mum…"

Sirius bent closer to his ear… "NoeveafrienIwouldnaveyou…" he muttered.

Then the fire went out and there was no sound and even as Sirius's shape shifted in the night, you couldn't really tell what went after the whispering. It was a blur even for him but he knew and maybe someone else that would never tell knew also, more likely no one rather then someone that is.

He lifted Moony, just as he would a girl and chuckled real quietly think what remark Remus would have made were he awake. He carried him and Hamlet upstairs, no extra trip needed, after all Sirius was a man, he didn't need to trips to carry 'two men'…he was a bloke, and he most certainly did not get duffed by Lori Alery that night.

END...


End file.
